User talk:Deadbotuliza/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Sumo Basho page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 16:11, 6 January 2010 Wikia All-Stars Thank you for your contribution, but, as is my understanding, you're not really allowed to join in mid-"episode", so to speak. I think you'll have to wait for Heat C to be underway.....may be wrong, but just so you know. CBFan (talk) 16:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) This is an encyclopedia, not a Fanfiction board I understand you're new, but you can't create an encyclopedia article to post your own fanfiction of Robot Wars. Use your user-page for that, as I have already linked to....I can't move ALL of them. Please stop creating articles for fan-fiction. Thank you. CBFan (talk) 20:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with CBFan here. I will not tolerate dozens of heats of a fantasy series. Our purpose here is to create an encycloperia, not show of what every Tom, Dick and Harry thinks woul happen in Series 8. :You can make a tournament, as long as you only make one page, which is similar to the pages we already have on a series. List the results, and absolutely no creating each heat article. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Forums According to our new policy regarding Arena Forums, we don't allow brand new users to contribute to tournaments. Once you've shown us a healthy amount of hard work, they you are allowed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) How many articles must be created for me to post my thoughts on Arena forums.--Deadbotuliza 20:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) See here. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) It, not They The rules clearly state that no robot, other than a clusterbot, should be refered to as "they", because robots are a singular item. Please use "it". Thank you. CBFan (talk) 08:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless of criticism, I'm very impressed with what you've managed to achieve in only a few edits. I can tell you'll be a valuable user - if you do follow policies properly, I'm sure we'll be lucky to have you. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) What do I need to do to get a badge? What do I need to do to get a badge? I have contributed to the articles of Snookums, Whipper, Delldog, Dynamite and Hannibal well enogh, but what else do I need to do to get a badge?--Deadbotuliza 19:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :You need to start writing more professionally, your histories use too much casual wording and slang. Also, you can only get badges for significant robots or episode pages. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hannibal was deemed notable, so if you really really work hard on any robot on the Template:American Notables, or anythign on the Robot Wars Wiki:Job List, you'll probably get a badge. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm really not happy with how Hannibal's been written. Stuff like "round 1" and "so the Lifter was replaced" and "stupidly drove in" just don't look right. If you can reword it to a more professional standard, I'll give you a badge for it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've made the changes, and i've done the needed Rippa Raptor page. What else do I need to do?Deadbotuliza 21:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::You did nothing to Hannibal's page, apart from one thing that TG pointed out. There are a lot more issues than that. For one, you still sound like you're writing commentary, "This meant it had to settle for second" on Rippa Raptor's page (There are other instances of commentary that I expect you to find and remove yourself). Also, I have issue with a lot of the things you posted on your userpage, you would give a much more mature appearance if you deleted the "Needs" section, and backed up your choices for "least favorite" with some actual reasoning. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nontheless, i've written the articles well enough, and there's nothing wrong with my user page. I have sufficient reasoning as to why I hate who I hate (Fluffy, Lizzard, Drillzilla ect.), and need more knowledge of certain matches in the American and Dutch wars (Heats A, B, F, G, H, UK vs US, annihalator, House robots in RWEW2, Tag Team, Mini-Championship, Mayhem in NRW, and all series 1 RWTDB matches, and heats A, B, and D in RWTDB 2), which is why I am stating that. Also, I should have a say in the Arena section, because your opinions in the all stars tournament are ridicolous in my opinion(since when would Tornado lose to Razer and Diotoir again? 259 lose to Spawn again? Thermidor 2 lose instead of SMIDSY when it's beaten SMIDSY before? Plunderbird 5 lose instead of the useless Zorro?)Also, if a superficial edit to the Hyperactive article can earn a badge, why don't detailed edits of Panzer Mk 4, Rippa Raptor and Hannibal score anything when they are well written?Deadbotuliza 09:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'd seriously watch it, if I were you. Having an attitude, which you're very close to having, in my opinion, is just going to get you blocked if you're not careful. CBFan (talk) 09:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with CBFan, plus I wrote the entire Hyperactive article (amongst others like $6 Million Mouse, Propeller-Head, The Gap, Unibite and the others on this page) with quotes so it wasn't a "superficial edit". ManUCrazy 13:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :First, I did that on my Rippa Raptor article, and secondly, I've explained my reasons well enough for everything. Do you have reasons as to why you hate the robots you hate?Deadbotuliza 14:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, first of all, it's not your Rippa Raptor article, it belongs to the Wikia. Second of all, your "reasons" seem to borderline on "beating the robots you like". Thirdly, "I know you are but what am I?" only works against YouTube flammers, it's not excusable here. CBFan (talk) 14:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I will add the reasons, though I wasn't referring to reasons why I don't like certain machines, which is something you'll have to take up with RA2. I was referring to describing writing an article as a "superficial edit". At the end of the day, this is an argument started over wikia badges, something that surely isn't that important in the real world. If you want to get badges then I'm sure that once the admins recognize your effort, you'll get them. ManUCrazy 14:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok the, but you asked Team Run Amok for help with the Ripper Raptor article which was the most in demand I knew that wasn't written yet, so I did it just for the Wiki. I also contributed to the Panzer Mark article sufficiently. By the way, Beating robots you like is a reason to put a robot on your bottom 5, but Lizzard didn't. I only hate it because it only has a piece of fabric as weapon, yet it was susessful. I watched it against Bamm Bamm on Youtube and it performed poorly. I wonder how it could beat any machine. Also I am not a great Alien fan but I think it was much, much better than Shredder. The judges decision was unfair for me, as I don't remember Shredder doing anything.Deadbotuliza 14:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::That has got to be the most flawed argument ever. You CAN'T judge a robot on one fight out of many more. It's like watching Razer vs Pussycat and automatically concluding that Razer is rubbish. CBFan (talk) 16:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::You do have a point, but the fact the tail is made of the fabric you'd find in an small store, and yet the robot has a good record. How is that possible?Deadbotuliza 18:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC)